In the communications industry it is often desirable to be able to narrowcast a message that will be received instantly by a large number of people such as potential customers or people who may need to be aware of an emergency situation. Care must be taken not to offend the potential customer or others with unwanted messages such as unsolicited product offerings.
Patent application 2004/0247090 discloses an alert system capable of formatting a message and sending that alert message out over a variety of platforms including text messaging to cell phones. This system uses a database of potential recipients of the message. The problem with the system is that the recipients may not want to receive the message. Even if they are potentially interested in the message, they may be confused as to why they have received the message and may delete the message because they don't know what the message is or why they are receiving it. The public at large has grown wary of unsolicited offers coming by traditional mail, phone, text message and by email. Selling of customer lists and unwanted offers and information can lead to a backlash such as the recent ‘no-call’ lists in the telemarketing industry. The so called “can-spam” law was put in place to protect consumers against unwanted text messages for example.
Patent application 2004/018683 discloses a system of communicating so called “Amber” alerts to a mobile work force. This system narrowcasts an alert to a closed community of company workers. While those workers may be more receptive to receiving the messages narrowcast, this system still does not suggest a solution to reaching an audience in the general public that is receptive to the information being sent.
As can be seen there is a need for a narrowcast communications system that will allow information to reach the public quickly and efficiently but that information must be wanted by the recipients such that there is no resentment towards the sender.